Levi's Birthday Dance
by GrumpyDino
Summary: It's Levi's birthday, so naturally, they go to Hange's club.


It was roughly ten in the evening on Christmas day, and it was Levi motherfucking Ackerman's motherfucking birthday. Eren had dragged Levi to the strip club that Hange owned, and Levi didn't find it as awful as he'd thought he would. Hange had grabbed Levi by the shirt and would've dragged him across the floor if he didn't act quickly enough. Inside, the room was dark, with lights strung up around that casted a dim glow. The main stage wasn't lit like it usually was, because all the usual employees had the day off to spend with family and friends. The bar was closer to the entrance, and had bright lights, where Erwin was behind it serving drinks.

Everyone had said the customary 'happy birthday's, and had grabbed drinks and stood around talking and laughing with each other.

"Remember that time Hange got drunk at Levi's?" Erwin smirked from the rim of his own drink.

"All too well." Levi grumbled and leaned against the bar.

"They danced on the table in their underwear, and left foot prints on the glass." Connie snickered and nudged Sasha.

"You made me clean the table with a _hangover_. That was cruel!" Hange pouted.

"Should have made you lick it clean." Levi glared at Hange in the corner of his eyes. "But then you'd have made it dirtier with your disgusting spit, and shitty breath."

"Lick it clean? What?" Hange came closer and stuck their tongue out, "Like this?" Hange licked Levi's face with a giddy grin, and went in for another swipe, but was swatted away.

There was a gasp as Levi looked at Hange in horror and froze. He slowly slid his eyes up to Hange and his mouth pressed into an angry line. Levi's hand reached up to touch the cheek Hange had licked, as if to check that they had actually done it. When Levi's fingers came back wet, his glare turned murderous as his hand shook. Levi's fists clenched and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Levi, calm down." Erwin rose his eyebrows and spoke with a calm tone. "Go wash your face, you'll be fine."

Levi frowned. "Don't treat me like a fucking child." He grumbled as he thundered off to the bathroom.

The door slammed against the clean tiles of the bathroom. Levi bustled in and rushed over to the sinks. He quickly lathered up his hands and scrubbed his cheek as best he could, and then rinsed it off. He glanced in the mirror and saw his miserable dripping face reflected in the spotless mirror. His eyes had dark circles under them, and he wondered what it was about him that drew Eren to him. If it was a fit body, then there were plenty of other people that Eren could also be with, but Eren had chosen Levi's sour mug over the hundreds of amazing people like Eren.

Waking up to those glorious green eyes of Eren's was something that Levi loved. Some days, Levi would wake up to see Eren's soft eyelashes against his cheeks, and a gentle curve on his absolutely irresistible lips. Levi would lay for a while, just admiring the beautiful creature in front of him. The way that Eren's smooth skin looked in the early morning sun, and the warmth of his skin made Levi's lips twitch into a small smile. When Levi looked at Eren and saw that gleaming smile of his, it made Levi's heart flutter in his chest, like it had after their first kiss. Levi loved the sound of Eren's laugh. Every time he heard it, Levi felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. _'Like a microwavable penguin'_ Levi mused.

Levi frowned. He hadn't actually seen Eren for a while. He must have disappeared when Levi was mobbed by his friends in a group hug, which Levi had been squashed in and wiggled his way out. Levi shook his head and turned around to walk over to the hand dryer. He sighed. He better go find where his reckless boyfriend had wandered off to. _'He's probably dead. Can't leave him alone for five fucking minutes.'_

As Levi left the bathroom, his eyes caught sight of the lit up stage. There was an almighty screeching that made Levi cover his ears, and everyone in the bar winced. There was a dull thudding over the speakers and a cough.

"Sorry! Right." Hange cleared their throat. "For one night, and one night only!" They grinned as they stood by the bar, microphone in hand. They swept a hand to the stage. "Titan!"

Grey eyes flicked up to the stage, which had lights glowing from the floor. Slowly, a hooded figure came to stand in the middle of the stage as music started playing. The hood was put down, and green eyes glinted at Levi cockily. Levi's mouth fell open slightly as his eyebrows drew into a confused frown.

"You're fucking not." Levi said in disbelief.

Hange pulled the microphone from their mouth to cackle. They grinned and nodded. "It's a special gift." Hange spoke into the microphone.

Eren stepped offstage gracefully, and slunk towards Levi. His walk was like a prowl. His green eyes locked with Levi's, and Levi felt trapped under that domineering gaze. Every step was torture. Soon Eren was tantalisingly close. Levi looked up at him and reached his hand out to grab Eren's belt loops. Eren smirked and bit his lip, which sent Levi's heart into a flutter. Levi yanked Eren to him, and leaned up to kiss him, but Eren laughed and scooped Levi over his shoulder. Levi yelped and growled at Eren.

"Put me down, you shitty twat." Levi thumped Eren's back.

"Nah." Eren smirked. "In a minute."

Eren grabbed a chair, and sashayed his way onto the stage. He turned the chair to face the audience and carefully put Levi down onto it. He tilted Levi's chin up gently. Levi could feel Eren's warm breath on his lips, and he gulped. His eyes slowly closed and he leaned forward. For a split second, Eren leaned into the kiss, but then abruptly pulled away with a teasing smile.

Familiar notes flooded in from the speakers. Levi's eyes widened. Eren wouldn't. He looked at Eren, and saw the smirk on his face. Eren totally would.

"Toxic? Really?" Levi asked as Eren unzipped his hood and slid it from his shoulders carefully.

Eren nodded and threw the jacket off into the crowd, made up of Eren and Levi's friends and family, who all stood at the edge of the stage whooping and laughing. Eren smirked and turned away from Levi. He rolled his eyes and slyly pointed at Levi. Eren turned back around.

"I know you love it." Eren smirked.

Eren rolled his hips to the beat, and threw his hat off. His bare feet were shoulder's width apart, and he tilted his head. He beckoned to Levi with his finger and raised an eyebrow. He stepped towards Levi and placed his hands on Levi's shoulders, as he slid into Levi's lap. Eren leaned forward to whisper the words into Levi's ear, and threw his head back to show Levi his neck. Levi leaned forward and grabbed Eren's hips that kept grinding into his. He mouthed at Eren's throat and then gently nipped Eren's neck. Eren smirked and tilted his head forwards. He slid his hands down Levi's chest, down to his hips and pushed to a stand. Eren grabbed Levi's hair and bit his lip. Levi growled and slid his hands down to squeeze Eren's ass, with a possessive look in his eyes. Eren could almost hear the ' _mine'_ growled into his ear. He shivered and thrust his hips towards Levi's face with a blush on his cheeks.

Levi dug his fingers into Eren's ass, and distantly heard the whooping of Hange. Eren let go of Levi's hair and turned around to sit back in Levi's lap. Levi's hands quickly found themselves on Eren's hips, and gripping hard. Levi leaned into Eren and growled into his ear, which earned a laugh from Eren. Eren pulled Levi's hands from his hips, and put his hands over Levi's. He slid their hands down his own chest as he leaned back and let out a soft gasp into Levi's ear. Levi slid their hands a little further down, but Eren squeezed Levi's hands and glided them over his hips and down to his inner thighs.

Green eyes glanced up from their hands to see Hange and Mikasa taking pictures. He saw smirks and smiling faces, and also Armin's eyes blown wide in surprise. Eren smiled and laughed to himself. He felt Levi knead his thighs, and his breath hitched as Levi's hands got dangerously close to his crotch. His grip on Levi's hands went weak for a moment, and Levi smirked. He bit Eren's shoulder and sucked a harsh bruise into his skin, making Eren wince.

Eren circled his hips and Levi pulled away to hiss in Eren's ear. Eren gave Levi a cheeky kiss, and released his hold of Levi's hands. Levi rhythmically kneaded his fingers into Eren's thighs, and Eren closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly opened his eyes and smoothed his hands down his thighs, and to his knees. His hands went back up his own chest and he reached his hands to the floor. He stretched out his arms and slid to the floor, arching his back as he went and sticking his ass in the air. Levi watched with hungry eyes and chewed his lip. Eren swiftly turned onto his back in a fluid motion, and stretched a long, tanned leg out. He pulled his shirt up to show Levi his stomach, and looked at Levi innocently. Eren lowered his foot to rest on Levi's shoulder. Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren smirked and tilted Levi's chin up a little with his foot, and rolled over to his knees. Eren spread his hands out and lifted his body, and thrusted his hips against the stage. He lifted his eyes to the crowd and thrusted one last time, slowly. He spun on his knees to face Levi. He crawled towards that burning gaze, and slid his hands up Levi's leg, and gripped it.

The clutch on Levi's thigh was tight as Eren spread his legs around Levi's. He looked at Levi through hooded eyes, and made a show of humping Levi's leg like a dog. He panted and gripped onto Levi harder. Hange whistled and Erwin whooped.

"Go on, Eren!" Hange cheered.

Eren turned his head and winked at the crowd, which earned him more cheers and flirty whistles. He rubbed Levi's leg as another song drifted in through the blaring speakers. The stage lights cast Levi in a purple glow, and Eren smiled. He slid away from Levi on his ass, and laid back. He ground his hips in circles and slid his hands up his thighs to pull his shirt up. He stripped his shirt off and slunk towards Levi with a predatory glint in his playful eyes. He touched his nose to Levi's shin, and Levi tilted his head in confusion. He felt Eren's face nuzzle into his shin, and his eyebrows furrowed. He lifted his hand to reach for Eren's head, but then Eren moved his face up Levi's leg, and ran his face along Levi's thigh. He got close to Levi's crotch and pressed his face there.

Levi's cheeks flushed pink, and he gasped. Eren was very close, and Levi had pretty much forgotten about the many eyes watching them until Eren's breath was heating his muscled thigh. He put his hand in Eren's hair and glanced down to watch him. Eren drifted closer to Levi's dick but moved away at the last second with a grin. Levi gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Fucking tease." Levi ground out.

Muffled laughter rose from between Levi's legs. Eren made sure Levi was watching as he hooked his thumbs into his jeans and pulled at them. He unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his jeans. He noticed the flush on Levi's cheeks, and the itchy fingers that lay on Levi's lap in fists. He smirked and rose up.

"Good boy." Eren whispered into Levi's ear.

A shiver rippled down Levi's spine and his eyes fluttered. He felt Eren's warm breath as he chuckled against his cheek, and Levi grabbed Eren by the loops of his jeans.

"Bad pup." Levi's voice was husky, which made Eren let out a small whine.

The music drifted to an end, and another began, but Levi was just about finished with Eren's teasing. Eren, however, wasn't about to let all his effort go to waste. He stood up and pulled Levi to his feet. He grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him past the hooting audience with haste. Eren dragged Levi into the employee's dressing room, which was filled with dressing tables, and clothes racks with colourful clothing. Eren closed the door behind Levi and pushed him against it roughly. He quickly kissed Levi hard, pressing his warm lips against Levi's, and felt the heat of Levi's cheeks. Eren poked his tongue out and swept it along Levi's lip teasingly, as if asking for permission. Levi gasped and met Eren's tongue with his own. He curled his fingers into Eren's hair and gripped hard, as he delved into Eren's mouth, and his tongue played with Eren's enthusiastically. Eren responded passionately, until Levi broke away for a deep breath.

"What's gotten into you ton-aahhh." Levi was cut off by Eren's hand which had found its way to Levi's trousers, and had dipped to thumb the skin on Levi's hips.

"I would say what's gotten into you, but," Eren bit his lip and looked down between them, "I'd say me in about ten minutes."

"Fuck!" Levi gasped as Eren pulled his hand out of Levi's trousers to feel his blatant arousal. "Why twenty minutes?"

"Because I want to follow through with what I did on stage." Eren smirked and slid to his knees.

"What the fuck do you- oh." Levi raised his eyebrows and his hands automatically slid to Eren's hair.

A tongue slid out to lick Eren's lips, and he carefully unzipped Levi. He pulled Levi's jeans down slowly, as he purposefully dug his hands into Levi's hips. Eren paused as he looked at Levi's boxers.

"'Made to be laid'?" Eren raised an eyebrow as he laughed.

"What? I didn't know I'd have my generous boyfriend on his knees for me like this." Levi shrugged.

"Actually, I'm kind of surprised you don't have your 'Extra-large choking hazard' ones on today. Though," Eren slid his hand down the front of Levi's boxers, "I guess both are appropriate."

Levi huffed a laugh and smiled as he ran his fingers through Eren's hair, and Eren leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. He pressed his hand more firmly against Levi's bulge. Levi's breath hitched and he hummed.

"You gonna get on with it then, babe?" Levi raised an eyebrow and tugged Eren's hair playfully.

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled Levi's boxers down. He bit his lip and looked up to Levi with his wide green eyes and teasingly licked his lip. He heard Levi's sharp intake of breath and he laughed.

"Hey, Levi, everyone's wondering where you wen- oh." Hange barrelled into the room and stood in the doorway with their eyebrows raised. " _That's_ what you were doing." Hange grinned. "Don't worry, I got it." They smirked, and looked at Levi, "Go get 'im, tiger!" They cackled and winked as they closed the door behind them.

"Well I think my boner's gone." Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fucking cockblock."

"Levi…" Eren hesitantly started.

"Mmm." Levi tucked himself back in and pulled his trousers and boxers back up.

"What about," Eren licked his lips, "the car?"

"Oh?" Levi raised his eyebrow. "I guess the cackling didn't get you." He looked down at Eren's pleading eyes. "If we do, and I'm not saying it's for definite, do _not_ get _anything_ on the leather seats. If you do, I will castrate you."

Eren whined. "You wouldn't!" He frowned at Levi.

"I would if you got it on my fucking leather car seats. Or I'd at least ignore you." Levi grumbled.

"Yeah, we'll see how long _that_ lasts." Eren mumbled to himself with a grin.

"Longer than you in bed." Levi retorted with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? That won't be the case when I've got you screaming my name." Eren stood up and pressed against Levi.

"You're on, brat."


End file.
